Pretty Little Series - Proposals
by sarahschneider2012
Summary: Pretty Little (Proposals, Engagements, Weddings, Future) - A series of short (about 5 chapters each or a few more if I decide to do some other PLL characters besides the main ones) stories based on the liars life's as time goes on.
1. Arias Story

_**This is my attempt at yet another story. I am still continuing PLL Next Generation. I may or may not continue My One True Dream as I just do not have inspiration for that story anymore. **_

_Parts of this story is going to give a back story to PLL Next Generation._

**Arias Montgomery POV**

I was almost done with high school and I had just lost another relationship. During my high school life I have dated 5 different guys and only two of the four were actually high school students. During my freshman year of high school I had my first crush. His name was Noel Kahn. We started dating in October of my freshman year. Noel was a Varsity football player and I had gone to the game with my best friends. My Brother Mike was friends with Noel even though he was only in 7th Grade. After the Game Mike and I were dating for our mom to pick us up. My mom was late and all of my friends had already been picked up by their parents. Noel walked up to me while I was waiting for my mom and he asked me out. I did not take it seriously at first but he told me he was not joking. I told him yes and we had gone on our first date a week later. Halloween was coming up and every year Noel and his older brother Eric throw really big parties. Being Noels girlfriend had scored me and my 4 best friends an invite.

A few days before Halloween that year I had one of the worst days of my life. I was walking home with one of my best friends Alison DiLaurentis and I saw my dad lip looking with some young woman in his car. I immediately ran home but of course Ali followed me. My dad had spotted me while I walked by and he was currently calling my cell phone. Ali said that I should tell me mom but I told her that I could not do that to my family. I told Ali to keep this a secret from our other best friends Spencer Hastings, Hanna Marin, and Emily Fields. Halloween arrived and I really did not feel like going to a party but I had made a promise to Noel that I would be there. The party was fun even though all I was thinking about was my family breaking apart if my mom found out about my dads affair.

By the time December rolled around everyone was getting ready for Christmas and then the New year. By January Noel and I were celebrating our three month anniversary. Things were going really good with Noel until just before our six month anniversary. I had found out from the gossip going around school that Noel had only asked me out because of a dare. I confronted him about this and he told me it was true but in the six months that we had been dating he really was starting to fall for me. He asked for another chance but I was hurt and ended things with him.

Towards the end of the summer before Sophomore year I had finally gotten over Noel. I thought things were going really great until my Alison DiLaurentis went missing. On Top of all that my family had decided to move to Iceland. I hated leaving my friends but maybe this would give me a fresh start. I stared my sophomore year in Iceland and quickly made tons of new friends. My parents picked Iceland because family friends of theirs had moved here many years ago. I reconnected with Holden Strauss. We stared dating and at the end of sophomore year we had been dating 7 months. In the middle of the summer before Junior year my parents told Mike and I that we were moving back to Rosewood, PA. I told Holden the news and he decided that he did not want to try long distance and he broke up with me.

We moved back just before Junior year started. The town looked the same. Alison was still missing and believed to be dead. My best friends had lost touch with me. This year my brother would be starting high school. My brother was on the Varsity Lacrosse Team and I dropped him off at practice. I drove over to a restaurant and got some food. I met this guy he looked to be in his mid twenties. He told me his name was Ezra Fitz and we should hang out sometime. He probably thought I was older because moments later we were making out in the bathroom.

A few days later school started and the guy I had met was my english teacher. Soon after that we started dating but we had to keep it a secret due to many different reasons. We had an on and off relationship during my Junior year. I had reconnected with Emily, Hanna, and four of us have this anonymous stalker called A to deal with. Ezra was really great. I had even lost my V card to him. My parents had found out and did everything in their power to break us up. Ezra was working at Hollis college were my dad works. The on and off relationship lasted a year until it was off again. Ezra found out that he had a 7 year old son from his high school girlfriend. This eventually broke us up.

Senior year started and all I could think about was my failed relationships. I started to take self defense classes because my friends and I have been injured thanks to A. I quickly fell for my self defense instructor Jake. Having not been fully over Ezra the relationship did not last more then 2 months. Ezra and I had gotten back together and I was happy again. Then I found out that Ezra was writing this true crime book and he knew who I was before me met and he also dated Ali. Ezra and I were now broken up for good. I was heartbroken but at the same time I found out that I was pregnant and the babies father was Ezra. I decided not to tell Ezra about the baby because I never wanted to see him again.

Ali turned out to be alive and she returned home. Her brother Jason worked at Rosewood high and we were friends. We dated briefly. I told he about my pregnancy and he promised to help me through. Surprisingly Jason and Jake were high school buddies. Jake and I started to date again and we were really happy. He even told me that he would be happy to raise the baby with me as if it was his own kid. We told my parents about the pregnancy together and they were really upset but at least they did not kick me out. They assumed the baby was Jakes.

I was now preparing for my high school Graduation and I was 7 months pregnant. I was really proud of myself that I was able to finish high school. College would have to be put on hold. After Graduation Jake proposed that I move in with him and I said yes. We moved in to a two bedroom apartment. It was not a marriage proposal but I was really happy to start my life with him. 2 months later we had a baby girl and we named Her Jayde Ella Montgomery. Since we were not married and Jake was not the Biological father we decided to go with my last name. Ella was my moms name so we picked that as a middle name. We agreed that Jayde would be raised thinking that her biological father was Jake. Ezra had no right to know about his kid after what he did to me.

**Thank you for reading this. Please review and or PM me. I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Which PLL Character do you want me to do next?**

**What are your thoughts, suggestions, or comments for this story?**


	2. Jasons Story

_**This is my attempt at yet another story. I am still continuing PLL Next Generation. I may or may not continue My One True Dream as I just do not have inspiration for that story anymore.**_

_Parts of this story is going to give a back story to PLL Next Generation._

**Jason DiLaurentis POV**

I was in my early twenties and my life was still going in many different directions. I was a councilor at Rosewood High School. I was also helping to run my parents real estate business when I could. My life was kind of confusing right now. I still lived with my parents. I had recently discovered that my biological father was actually the next door neighbor. Making me half related to his two kids. Spencer Hastings was around my younger sister Allisons age. Melissa Hastings was around my age. Melissa and I dated briefly before we knew about our connection. Ali went missing two years ago but she was now back home safe and sound.

I had really only been in one serious relationship while in high school. I was in a sort of serious relationship that just ended. I was still friends with the girl though. She just went through a really ruff break up and I was there to help her pick up the pieces. She found out that she was pregnant with her ex boyfriends baby and I was there for her. Our relationship could have worked out but I did not want to take responsibility for someone else's child.

Staying with her may have been good for her but I reconnected her with a former friend of mine. He was also a former boyfriend of hers. I was happy living the single life, at least for now. I was working in my parents real estate office one afternoon and this young woman walked in that I recognized but I could not figure out where I knew her from.

"My name is Jason, How can I help you?" I asked

"My name is Cece and I want to buy a house." Cece said

"I feel really strange asking this but do I know you from somewhere?" I asked

"I grew up here in Rosewood so maybe you have seen me around town before." Cece said

I knew who she was but I was playing dumb to see if she remembered who I was. Cece and I attended Rosewood High together. We were in a really serious relationship throughout high school. We split up after graduation and went our separate ways.

"You look like this girl that I went to high school with?" I said

"As a matter of fact maybe I am." Cece said

"It is great to finally see you again." I said

"You too." Cece said

"Did you come to this real estate office knowing that my parents own this place just because you wanted to see me again?" I asked

"I know that after high school we went our separate ways but I really want to give this relationship another try." Cece said

"We went our separate ways for a reason. After high school we had nothing else in common with each other." I said

"My apartment lease is up in a few months and I just want to move into a house of my own." Cece said

" I will help find a house that is perfect for you." I said

Cece and I looked at houses for sale until she found one that she wanted to look at in person.

"How much do you like this house?" I asked

"I love this house, I think this could be the house that I move into and never want to move out of. I only have one problem with it." Cece said

"What?" I asked

"It is way over my price range so unless you can make me a deal I guess I will have to keep looking." Cece said

"I guess I can come down on the price a little bit. I would have to talk to my parents about it first because I do not set the prices. Why don't we talk about this over dinner, my treat." I said

Cece and I went out to dinner together and we talked.

"Maybe we can try our relationship again. Maybe starting over with someone that I already know it what I need." I said

"I think it is what we both need. So where are you living now? Cece asked

"I am embarrassed to say this but I am still living with my parents." I said

"Don't be embarrassed." Cece said

Cece and I had dinner together. We had a really great time. I was actually really happy to see her again. We kissed out side the restaurant and I could feel the sparks flying between us again. A few days later it was Friday night and my parents were out of town for the next week at a real estate conference. I was board so I texted Cece to come over. We hung out and did other things. Our relationship was official back on. A short time later Cece became pregnant and it was mine.

"So you are meeting me at the doctors this after noon right." Cece texted me

"Yes I will be there at 4 pm." I texted her back

We went to the doctors appointment. The doctor informed us that we were having two twins girls. I was still living with my parents and they had no idea what was going on in my life. I invited Cece over for dinner and I was going to tell my parents what was going on.

"It is great to see you again Cece." My dad said

"So when is the baby due." Alison asked

"I am having twins actually, I just found out they are girls. I am three months along so I am due in six months." Cece said

"Is the babies father around? My mom asked

"Mom, Dad, Ali, actually I am the father of Cece's children." I said

"Congratulations." Both of my parents and Ali said

I was planning a surprise for Cece that night. Cece was also planning a surprise for me that night. At the end of the night just as she was getting ready to leave I was going to ask her to marry me.

"Jason, I was wondering once I buy my new house would you want to move in with me." Cece asked

I was silent for a few moments.

"If you are not ready for the commitment all you have to do is say no." Cece said

"I would love to move in with you so Yes I will move in with you." I said

We hugged each other. I decided it was the right moment to propose.

"I actually had something that I wanted to ask you as well." I said

"What is it?" Cece asked

Then I got down on one knee and took the ring box out of my pocket.

"Cece, you have been the love of my life and you always will be so will you marry me so we can become a real family." I asked

Cece was silent for a few minutes. She was in tears but I could tell that they were happy tears.

"Yes, I will marry you, I love you and I always will." Cece said

Cece and I got married three months later. About a month and a half prior to the wedding we moved into the house together. Three months after the wedding we had two beautiful baby girls. We named them Chanel DiLaurentis and Coco DiLaurentis. Yes it was Cece's idea to name them after her favorite clothing brands but I loved the names as well. We are now raising two beautiful blonde hair girls in the house that we ended up buying together.

**Thank you for reading this. Please review and or PM me. I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Which PLL Character do you want me to do next?**

**What are your thoughts, suggestions, or comments for this story?**


	3. Spencers Story

_**This is my attempt at yet another story. I am still continuing PLL Next Generation. I may or may not continue My One True Dream as I just do not have inspiration for that story anymore. This chapter is going to be the story of how Spoby was created.**_

_Parts of this story is going to give a back story to PLL Next Generation._

**Spencer Hastings POV**

I have always been in the shadows of my older sister Melissa. My parents have always favored her over me. Every report card that my sister brought home always had only high grades. She was always spoiled with gifts. When I bring home report cards they hardly get noticed even though my grades were always high. The summer before I started my junior year of high school my parents finally started to notice me but it was not in a good way. One of my best friends Alison DiLaurentis has been missing for almost a year now. My other best friends Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, Emily Fields are worried that Alison may never return. My sister was engaged to this british guy named Wren. He was around her age maybe a year or two older. They met at University of Pennsylvania. The fancy Ivy League school that my sister was attending. My parents also expected me to get into and go to U Penn. One day I ended up locking lips with my sisters fiance. I had done this once before with my sister previous boyfriend Ian. My sister did not catch us that time but Ian ended up dumping her a short time later. This time however I was caught by my sister. I tried to explain but she did not believe me when I said that he made the moves on me.

My sister hated me and my parents finally noticed that they had another daughter but not in the way I wanted them to. My sister blamed me for her engagement falling apart so likewise our parents also blamed me. Since my sister and Wren broke up, Wren and I have kind of started a relationship. I am doing this behind both my sister and my parents backs. Wren lives in Philly now so I usually just take the commuter train from Rosewood out to the city and go see him. Yes I have my own car but the commuter train is much faster and a more environmentally friendly way to go from Rosewood to Philly and back. My parents are constantly out of town for work since they are both criminal lawyers. My sister still lives at home but she lives in the guest house turned loft apartment.

I was going to see Wren today and I had to tell him something important. I started seeing this boy my age. He went to the private school in Rosewood but he worked at the country club. We met at the country club and we have already gone on one date. His name is Alex and I really like him. I really don't count what I am doing as cheating because no one else knows about Wren and I. I was going to ask Alex to homecoming but I wanted to ends things with Wren first.

"I can't do this anymore." I said

"I would be happy to come to you. It is not fair for you to have to take the train to me all the time." Wren said

"I can't see you anymore." I said

"Is it because of your parents or Melissa?" Wren asked

"No, I met someone else and I really like him." I said

"So how long have you been cheating on me?" Wren asked

"My first date with Alex was only a week ago. I really don't consider it cheating because you and I were dating in secret." I said

"What makes him better then me?" Wren asked

"I don't feel guilty when I am with him. Being with you has been great but I feel like I am betraying my sister and my parents." I said

"I completely understand that you have to put your family first but can we at least be friends?" Wren asked

"Yes." I said

"If you need anything I am only a phone call or train ride away." Wren said

I left and I just made the last commuter train back to Rosewood for the night. Thank god I made the train because last time I missed it and I ended up spending the night sleeping on the couch in Wrens apartment.

The following Monday after school I drove my car to the private school where Alex attends. He is a tennis player so I immediately spot him on the court practicing for the next game. I watch him from a little bit of a distance so he does not spot me yet. He told me that he gets nervous when he knows that someone is watching him practice besides the player that he is playing against. He finally notices me after he is done with the practice match.

"How long have you been watching me?" Alex asked

"For almost the last hour." I said

"Were you just planning on surprising me?" Alex said

"Yes, and I also had something that I wanted to ask you?" I said

"It just so happens that I also have something that I want to ask you." Alex said

"I want to know if you might be interested into going to homecoming with me. Sorry for the late notice but it is this Saturday night." I said

"Funny, I was just going to ask you the same thing. My homecoming is the following weekend so maybe we can go to both." Alex said

"Sounds great." I said

The weekend arrived and I went to my homecoming with Alex. I had an okay time but to be honest I had a better time when I used to go with my friends. His homecoming the following Saturday night went so much better. I was able to have a lot more fun even though the only person I knew was Alex. A few weeks later Alex and I broke up because of something A did. I hate this anonymous stalker person and I wish I could find out who it was. I had wondered if breaking up with Wren had been the wrong choice. I called him up and we saw each other casually but I made it clear that I was not ready for another relationship. I had made friends with Toby Cavanaugh at school after Emily brought him as her homecoming date. I was tutoring him in french and we had this connection. One night we were spying on his step sister Jenna Marshall at the Edgewood Motercourt hotel. We spent the night in a hotel together. Nothing happened because we were just friends but our friendship felt so real. The next morning as I was leaving he surprised me with a kiss.

"I was not expecting that." I said

"I hope it is not to soon but I really like you." Toby said

We started dating and I really think he is the one for me. My parents don't approve of Toby. They had only sort of approved of Alex. My dad is trying to break us up. I had used my savings and bought Toby a Truck. When I gave it to him we said our first I love yous.

"Here, This is for you." I said as I gave him the truck keys.

"Spencer, you did not have to buy a truck for me." Toby said

"I wanted to." I said

"You have no idea how much I love you right now." Toby said

"I wanted to be the one to say that first." I said and then we kissed.

"I love you so much right now." I said

One night we were making out in his truck. He respected me and he knew that I wanted to wait before going further in this relationship. We were next door to my house and I saw a shadow coming from Jason DiLaurentis house. My dad walked out of the house as I was approaching the front door. I found out a weeks later that my dad was having an affair with Ms. DiLaurentis before I was born and that Jason DiLaurentis was actually my half brother. A week after my make out season with Toby, I broke up with him because A told me to. Again we were in his truck. I ran from his truck crying and I could tell that Toby was crying as well when I looked back.

We were not broken up that long before we were back together again. He made me a rocking chair and I have it in my bedroom. Although this time we were hiding our relationship because of A. Toby broke his arm in a construction accident. He was helping my parents renovate the house. Of course Tobys doctor had to be Wren. Wren instantly could tell that Toby was my new boyfriend. I had Emily tell Toby that Wren was a former boyfriend and he was back in my life now. This time Toby broke up with me. I had Emily lie for me so I could keep Toby safe from A who had been the cause of his broken arm. A few months later we were back together though.

"Pretending not to love you was the hardest thing that I've ever had to do." Toby said and then we kissed

"I love you and I never want to lose you again." I said

We have been back together for six moths now. I have just started my senior year at Rosewood high. Toby graduated last year. He moved out of his parents house and he moved into a loft apartment above the brew. Now that Toby had his own place we could spend more time together. My parents were starting to accept that Toby was my boyfriend. We were in a heated make out session after he gave me the tour of his new place.

"Remember how I said I wanted to wait while I don't know how much longer I can wait if we keep doing this." I said

"You will thank me later for telling you this but I think you will regret it if we take things to fast." Toby said drawing on the experiences of his former relationships.

We were in another make out session a week later but this time it was at my house.

"I thought about what you said and you were right. We have plenty of time left in our futures and I am beginning to see my future with you." I said

"You really think that we are perfect for each other?" Toby asked

"Yes." I said

My mom actually invited Toby to stay for dinner that night. At least my mom is starting to see how great Toby is maybe my dad will start to see Toby for who he really is soon.

Next week when Toby came over for a dinner date we decided that if we make it to our first anniversary then we can take that next step.

A few weeks later my dad still thinks Toby is a bad influence on me. I got into a fight with him after Toby left. He still thinks that after high school our relationship will break apart. Just because I will be going to U Penn and Toby will be staying in Rosewood does not mean that we still can't be in love. I left my house to see my half brother Jason. He always helps me feel better when something not so good happens. I did not know that my dad was following me and after I left the park were Jason and I met up my dad got out of his car to have a few words with Jason.

Toby and I got into a fight because he was mad that I was spending my free time with Jason and that I was lying about who I was with. He probably thinks I was cheating on him.

"I am not cheating on you Toby, Jason is my brother and I am trying to have a sibling relationship with him." I said

"How is he your brother. I thought he was just your next door neighbor." Toby said

"Years before I was born but only months before Melissa was born my dad had an affair with Ms. D and Jason was the result of that affair." I Said

"So Jason really is your half brother." Toby said

It was almost Halloween and Toby and I were really close to the one year anniversary of our first kiss. I told him that I was ready to take that next step in our relationship and he agreed that he wanted to take that next step as well. I told him that my parents were going to be out of town for the whole weekend and he could spend it with me. Toby had to work part of that weekend but he said that he had the entire Friday night to spend with me. After school I met him just outside the Brew. We hugged before we went back to my house. We talked, made and ate dinner together. After that I took him up to my room and we had our first time together. For me it was my very first time but for Toby it was just his first time with me. We cuddled for a little while but then Toby had to leave and go back to his loft apartment because he had work early tomorrow morning. I told him to call me after he was done with work.

On Halloween we went on the Rosewood Halloween Train. My friends also were on the train with their dates. Hanna was with her boyfriend Caleb, Aria was with Jason who was only a friend of hers, and Emily was with Paige. The special musical guest was Adam Lambert and we all had a really great time.

It was November 6th and I was planning on surprising Toby at his loft later today. Hanna and Calebs 1st anniversary was yesterday November 5th so Hanna was at my house telling me all about it. Before I made it to Tobys loft to surprise him I caught him red handed in my kitchen which really upset me. How could he have been A behind my back. Did he only date me to get information on me and my friends.

"How could you do this to me Toby?" I asked

"I am really truly sorry but you were not supposed to find out this way?" Toby said

It was thunder storming outside and the power picked the wrong time to go out. My mom walked into the kitchen looking for a flashlight. Toby ran out the door and my mom noticed I was crying.

"Are you okay?" My mom asked

"No." I said, I was in full on tears by now.

"What is wrong?" My mom asked

"Its over." I said in between my tears

"What is over?" My mom asked clearly not knowing that I was referring to my relationship with Toby.

"Toby, we broke up like 5 minutes ago." I said

"I am so sorry sweetie. It must be really terrible for you because I know that you were really excited to celebrate your one year anniversary with him." My mom said

I tried to sleep that night but I just could not fall asleep. The storm was over but the power was still out. I sneaked out of the house and found my way to Tobys loft. I knocked on the door but no one answered. I tried to used my key but the lock had been changed.

"Please tell me that what I saw tonight was not real, Tell me that there is more to the story, Toby please just please, I really love you." I cried out

I cried outside of his loft for a few hours before I managed to get back to my house. It was a weekday so I had to get ready for school. My friends could tell that I was upset and they knew that something was wrong. I eventually confided into Emily but I only told her that Toby and I broke up. A lot happened in the next few weeks. Wren and I were close again even though I knew that I only wanted him to be the rebound guy. I found out that he was back together with Melissa so we stooped seeing each other because I did not want to come in between my sisters relationships again. I tried to hit on my academic decathlon friend Andrew Cambell. We almost hooked up except Emily came over to my house and caught his. I ended up in Radley because I was really upset over Toby. I was in there for a few days before my parents got me out.

Mona who was a member of the A team convinced me to join the team so I could maybe still have a chance with Toby. I contacted Toby anonymously so we could meet up. We met at a dinner outside of Rosewood.

"Spencer." Toby said

"It is really me Toby." I said

"What we had was real?" Toby said

"Then why doesn't it feel that way." I said

"Look everything I did was to protect you. I only pretended to help Mona to keep you and your friends safe." Toby said

"How am I supposed to believe you after you betrayed me on our anniversary. I had a really special night planned out for us and you completely wrecked it." I said

"Let me take you somewhere so we can talk privately." Toby said

I was a little reluctant to get up and follow him. We got into his SUV which I assumed that he used for his A Team work. He drove me to the star motel and told me that he has been staying here instead of at his loft.

"Why did you join Mona's team?" Toby asked

"I wanted to find you and get answers from you in order for me to move on from this." I said

"You still don't trust me." Toby said

"Look I understand why you felt the need to protect me but if I saw you hurting the way that I know you saw me then maybe we still have a chance to be together." I said

Toby had that sad little puppy dog look on his face and both of us were crying. We kissed and made up. We also did more then that to reconcile our relationship. A few days later we were calling each other Boyfriend and Girlfriend again. We had promised not to keep anymore secrets from each other but almost right away Toby had started keeping secrets again. When I found out it was about his mothers mysteries death years ago, I promised that I would help him find out what happened.

I had just got a rejection letter from U Penn. I tell Toby first because I know that he will be much more sympathetic then my sister and parents. Toby had to go to New York with his dad and the day he came back to Rosewood he surprised me outside of school. I went back to his loft for a few hours before going home. My friends and I were keeping a secret and I found it hard not to tell Toby. Alison DiLaurentis was alive but it was not safe for her to return with A still out there. Toby did find out and he was upset with me. We were supposed to spend the night together in his loft but him finding out about Alison ruined that moment.

"How long have you known that Alison was alive?" Toby asked

"For a while now. I really wanted to tell you but I promised Aria, Hanna, and Emily." I said

"We also made a promise with each other that we would no longer keep secrets." Toby said

"Why would you care about Alison anyway?" I asked

"She was my first kiss." Toby said

"Why did you never tell me this. When we started dating I told you all about my friendship with Alison and you acted like you had no idea who she was." I said

"The Alison you described and the Alison I dated sounded like two different people. She dated at least three older guys the same time that she was dating me. We broke up as soon as I found out that I was not the only guy she was dating." Toby said

I relapsed on aderall and Toby did not even know about. He could tell that I was acting weird. Two years ago before Alison went missing I had a problem with it. Alison found out and she kept it a secret. Eventually my parents found out and I went to rehab. This time when my parents found out they told Toby thinking he would be able to help me. They gave me a chance to get off the pills on my own but it was unsuccessful. My parents hired a drug and alcohol abuse councilor. His name was Dean and he was making Toby jealous. Toby understood that I needed to be with Dean to help me get off the pills.

It did not take me long to get off the pills for a second time. Toby and I had a celebration night when I was finished with Deans program. Toby needed me when the house that his dad, step mom, and step sister blew up thanks to A. Toby was still living in the loft but it hurts when the house you grew up in is no longer a house.

Toby thought about going into police officer academy but I convinced him that he was doing it because Rosewood was still not safe and he wanted to make it safer. He changed his mind and he told me that his dream was to own his own construction business someday. He ended up enrolling in business school at Rosewood Community College.

By Christmas my relationship with Toby was stronger then ever. We were talking about moving in together after I graduated high school. My entire family had come to except Toby and he was now being included in the family holiday events. It was only right that Toby was included because Wren was invited over for Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years. I was really glad that family Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years now included Toby. It was weird seeing Wren and Melissa date again but I think they were happy together this time. On New Years Eve Wren proposed to Melissa and she said yes. They also announced that once they got married and Melissa finishes her last semester at U Penn that they are going to be moving to Wrens hometown in London, England.

The following May Toby and I were planning our future together. I talked to the admission department at U Penn and they said the only thing I could do was take classes at Rosewood Community College and reapply to U Penn after completing some classes at RCC. Graduation was fast approaching and it was between me and Andrew for class valedictorian. Toby and I went to prom. I was nominated for prom queen and Toby was nominated for prom king. Hanna had won homecoming queen this year and Caleb had won homecoming king. I was really hoping that for prom this year it would be our turn to win. Last year at Junior prom I won prom queen and Toby was nominated for prom king but he lost to Andrew Cambell. When I had to dance with Andrew Toby looked really jealous watching us. This year Hanna's date was Travis because Caleb had moved away in the middle of the school year.

This year was the year for Toby and I to win prom King/Queen or so I thought. We both won but I quickly found out by Andrew that Toby had technically lost but Hanna, Aria, and Emily changed some of the votes so Toby would win. I was angry at them but Happy that Toby and I won until I found out that rigging the voting was all Tobys idea.

"Don't be upset at your friends. I asked them to help me make sure that we both won this year." Toby said

"Why would you do that?" I asked

"I could not watch you dance with Andrew Cambell again." Toby said

"That is not a good enough reason Toby. If you did not want me to dance with him you could have just said something to me." I said

I left prom and went home. Toby called my cell phone but I ignored the call. The next morning we made up with each other. Graduation finally arrived because Andrew and I were both tied we both got to be class valedictorian. Andrew and I both gave our valedictorian speeches. Then it was time for former graduates to speak and Toby was one of them. In his speech he called me up to the stage and he proposed to me.

"I am not one for making speeches but at the end of this speech I have something to say. First of all I graduated Rosewood high school in last years class. Thanks to the help of my tutor Spencer Hastings. Without her I never would have passed. Currently I am taking some business classes at Rosewood Community College and the same smart girl is helping me along the way. I would like to call Spencer up to the stage now because I have something that I want to say to her." Toby said

I walked up to the stage. I sort of had an idea of what he was going to ask me.

"This lovely girl and I have been dating for just over a year and a half now. We love each other so much and I am ready to start my life with her so my question for you is." Toby said

There was a slight pause. By now I knew what he was about to ask me.

"Spencer Hastings' You are my rock, my one and only, my safe place to land. So will you do me the honor of marrying me and becoming Spencer Hastings Cavanaugh?" Toby asked

I was silent for a minute and it was making Toby really nervous.

"Spencer, You are not going to reject my proposal are?" Toby asked

"I love you and I really want to marry you but I have to think about how my parents will react." I said

"I asked them for approval and they said if we were ready to start our life's together then we could." Toby said

"Yes, one million times yes, I will marry you Toby." I said

The whole audience clapped including all of my friends and my parents. I went to a grad party with Toby and all my friends. Toby dropped me off at my house.

"Spencer, you are way to young to get married. I really think you should rethink this." My dad said

"I thought you and mom were okay with it?" I asked

"Your mom was okay. I thought Toby was just going to ask you to move in and not get married." My dad said

"We love each other and he is the one for me." I said

"Know that you are engaged you can move out and go live with him." My mom said

"I am planning on moving in with him but I was thinking of waiting a little while." I said

"You are engaged so you either live with him or break off the engagement." My dad said

I packed a few suitcases and drove my car over to Tobys. I was upset that my parents wanted me to leave but I understood.

"I hope you don't mind me moving in sooner then we planned." I said

"Why, What Happened?" Toby asked

"My parents said that if I wanted to stay engaged to you then I had to move out." I said

"Don't worry about it, there is plenty of room here for you." Toby said

"Are you still friends with Caleb?" I asked

"Yes why did you ask?" Toby asked

"I could have sworn that I saw him sitting in the audience at graduation but Hanna never said anything about him coming." I said

"I talked to him a few weeks ago and he said that he wanted to come back to Rosewood to see Hanna graduate." Toby said

"If it was really him he probably saw that Hanna and Travis were together and he knew that he was not going to be able to win Hanna back. " I said

"He still really loves Hanna. They really could make long distance work if they tried." Toby said

"Hanna and Caleb are meant for each other just like we are. I told Hanna that I was team Haleb as much as I am Team Spoby." I said

"So you are making couple names for us and your other friends relationships." Toby said

"Yes, it is a girl code thing. Once the couple name is made then non of us are allowed to steal their best friends boyfriend." I said

"Now that we are engaged we are no longer boyfriend/girlfriend. Its called Finance when you are engaged." Toby said

**Thank you for reading this. Please review and or PM me. I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Which PLL Character do you want me to do next?**

**What are your thoughts, suggestions, or comments for this story?**


	4. Hannas Story

_**This is my attempt at yet another story. I am still continuing PLL Next Generation. I may or may not continue My One True Dream as I just do not have inspiration for that story anymore. This chapter is going to be about Hanna. Hanna will end up with Caleb although there may not be that much Haleb in this chapter. **_

_Parts of this story is going to give a back story to PLL Next Generation._

**Hanna Marins Story**

As a teen I never understood love and marriage. I was a 16 year old dealing with divorced parents. My parents divorced years ago. My dad has a brand new family now and barley has time to spend with me. I hate how my dad spends more time with his step daughter then his own daughter.

I have dated around in high school but I have only been in one serious relationship and one semi serious relationship. My first ever boyfriend was the semi serious relationship. It probably was not going to last any longer then it did because our relationship was going down hill anyway. After Shaun and I called it quits towards the beginning of Junior year, I never thought I was going to date again.

I was friends with this boy name Lucas. I knew that he has always had a crush on me but I made it clear almost right away that I just wanted to be friends. I told him that I had no idea when or if I was ever going to be in love again.

I was wrong because just a short time later I met a another boy. We did not start dating right away but we did form a friendship. His name was Caleb and he was new to Rosewood High. Our friendship started when I was letting him live in my basement without my mom knowing. We kind of had a moment and we ended up kissing. I had a crush on him but I just did not feel ready to move on just yet. I came home from school one day and my mom was home early from work. She had found out about Caleb living here because she found some of his stuff in the basement. She kicked him out of the house. I tried to fight back for Caleb because he literally had no where else to go. I sneaked out of the house that night. I found Caleb siting on a bench in the park. He had bought a tent and was about ready to set it up. I helped him put up the tent and I decided to stay with him for the night. We talked about the kiss that had happened a few days ago. That night that I spent with Caleb in the tent I lost my V card.

I was not expecting that to happen but it did. For some strange reason I did not regret what happened in the tent with Caleb. I was actually happy about it and I was finally able to move on from Shaun. Caleb and I started dating after that night in the tent although my mom did not approve of our relationship. A short time later I found out that he was only with me to spy on me for Jenna. I was heartbroken but my friends were there to help me get through this. Caleb left town that but when he came back into town he apologized. Caleb and I started over our relationship the night of the Rosewood High fashion show which I was modeling in. Caleb told me about finding his birth parents. Caleb has been in the foster care system for the last several years so being able to reunite with them is good for him. His mom lives in Montecito, California. She is married and has two other kids who are younger then Caleb. Caleb has not met them yet but he plans on going to meet them really soon. Calebs dad lives just a few hours from Rosewood. So Caleb has spent some time with him.

Our relationship was going okay until he found out that me and my best friends Aria Montgomery, Spencer Hastings, and Emily Fields were being stalked by A. He offered to help try and figure out who it was and I accepted. We eventually found out that my best friend Mona was A. Mona was sent to Radley and the A texts stopped at least temporary. I was going to Radley and visiting Mona in order to try and find out why Mona wanted to hurt me and my friends. Caleb spent this past summer in Montecito with his mom, step dad, and half brothers. He told me that he was really bonding with his younger brothers. When Caleb returned he found out about me visiting Mona. Instead of getting upset he told me that he would go with me to see Mona for Moral support.

I was happy that Caleb wanted to go visit Mona with me but I was also a little scared of him finding out about what happened with Wren and I while he was gone for the summer. Wren Kingston was Mona's doctor at Radley. Wren has this thing for younger girls because before I had a thing with him Spencer was dating him. Wren and I were never technically dating although we did hook up a few times. I know that I was cheating on Caleb and as soon as I realized that I was only with Wren because I missed Caleb I broke things off with him. I just have to hope that Caleb never finds out about any of what happened this past summer. Caleb did find out about Wren a short time later.

"I know something happened between you and Wren when I was away in Montecito visiting my mom." Caleb said

"Its over now Caleb, I promise." I said

"So you are admitting to me that you cheated on me with him." Caleb yelled

"I ended it as soon as I realized what was going on. I was upset that you were not here. This is all your fault." I yelled

"How is this my fault? You are the one that was having a relationship with another man. I stayed faithful to you all summer. That was really hard for me to do. There were plenty of girls that I could have hooked up with in California." Caleb Yelled

"You left me at the wrong time okay. Mona was supposed to be my best friend and now she is my worst enemy. You left when you should have been here for me." I Yelled

"I had been planning that trip out to Montecito for months, even before we found out about Mona being A. If you thought you were going to miss me that much then you could have just said that you wanted to come to California with me." Caleb said

"Caleb, Wren did not mean anything to me. He was just the rebound guy. Just so you know Wren was also Spencer's rebound guy. It does not matter anyway because he is back together with Spencers sister Melissa now." I said

"You were with him so now I have nothing else to say but goodbye." Caleb said as he was walking out the door

"Are you breaking up with me?" I asked

"You left me with no other choice Hanna." Caleb said

Since my breakup with Caleb, Mona has gotten out of Radley and has returned to Rosewood high. I am trying to be nice to her even though my friends and I still hate her.

It was still the beginning of my senior year so Caleb and I have not even gone to homecoming yet. Of course both of us had to be nominated for homecoming king and queen. The night before the homecoming dance I went to the homecoming football game with my friends. Aria, Spencer, Emily, Mona and I were all nominated for homecoming queen. The homecoming king nominations were Noel, Toby, Andrew, Travis, and Caleb. I won for homecoming queen and Caleb won for homecoming king. This would mean that we would have to dance together tomorrow night.

Caleb and I danced together at the homecoming dance. I felt the sparkle that we had between us but he apparently did not.

"You know we really should give this relationship another go." I said

"No, I broke up with you because you cheated. Our relationship is done as in We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together." Caleb said

"Then Why are you dancing with me right now?" I asked

"I am trying to be your friend right now. I really don't want you going back to being friends with Mona." Caleb said

A few weeks later at the Halloween train dance Caleb had a change of heart. We kissed and all my friends were watching us.

"I will take you back if you will have me back." Caleb said

"I thought you said "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together"." I said

"I may have just had a change of heart." Caleb said

"Just so you know I have been listening to that Taylor Swift song on repeat for weeks." I said

"You won't need to listen to that song anymore. You can thank your friends because they convinced me that you deserved another chance." Caleb said

Caleb and I were back together but I knew that it probably would not last that long. By Thanksgiving Caleb announced that he would be graduating high school early. Then he told me that his mom asked him to move out to Montecito and to live with her as well as her family. Caleb said that he would only go if I promised to move out there with him in June. I wanted to go with Caleb after high school but I had also just got into the Fashion Institute of New York in New York City.

"So are you excited for Christmas break?" My friends asked me

"Not really." I said

"Why not, You always loved Christmas. Plus it gives us two weeks for all of us to spend together." Spencer said

"Caleb is leaving right after New Years." I said

"You will see him again in June. So all you have to do is maintain a long distance relationship for six months." Emily said

"I am not going to be moving out to California after I graduate. I can go there for the summer but in the Fall I will be in New York City at the Fashion Institute." I said

"Just because you got in that does not mean that you have to go. There are plenty if great schools in California. What about UCLA?" Aria asked

"Just because you wanted to go there does not mean that I have to." I said

"I just hate how we are all going to separate places. I will be training for the Olympics at Stanford, Spencer is going to be going to RCC until she can get into U Penn, Aria is still waiting to hear from UCLA, and you will be either in NYC or Montecito." Emily said

"That is life Emily. Most high school friends go separate ways after high school." I said

"Just because we will no longer be going to the same school or even be living in the same city and state that does not mean that we can't still be best friends." Spencer said

"Spence is right, We will always be best friends no matter how far apart we are away from each other." Aria said

After the new year Caleb left. The only thing I was focused on was school. The winter ball dance was at the end of January. My date was Travis. We were just friends but it was still really nice to have a guy to go with. I was starting to fall for him though. Something about Travis just reminds me of Caleb. Travis knows about my current long distance relationship with Caleb. Caleb and I are starting to loose touch and I just want to be with someone without it being so hard. By valentines day Travis and I went from being just friends to friends with benefits. Caleb and I have been missing each others call. I have had it with the long distance relationship and I sent Caleb an email saying that the long distance was becoming to hard and I am sorry but I just can't do this anymore. I also told him about the Fashion Institute in New York City and I decided that I would be going there in the fall. Weeks have gone by and I have gotten no response from that Email. I was going out with Travis tonight.

"Can we be more then friends with benefits?" I asked Travis

"What about you and that other guy?" He asked me back

"I called it quits with Caleb a few weeks ago. Long distance just got to hard to manage." I said

"Well then I guess we can call ourselves a couple then." Travis said

When prom time arrived Travis and I went together. We had been dating for almost 3 months. I was excited to graduate and move on with my life. Travis thinks that I am fully over Caleb but the truth is that I will never be fully over him. Prom was really fun, My friends and I all had dates. Graduation arrived a few weeks later. I could have sworn that I saw Caleb in the audience but it must have just been my eyes playing tricks on me. I mean if it really was him he would have said hello and congratulated me after graduation.

My friends and I all went to a graduation party and we all had a really great time. Toby proposed to Spencer and we will all really happy for the both of them. I wish that would have happened to me. I hope that Caleb is happy in Montecito. I miss him a lot but I am trying to be happy with Travis. Travis and I are going to be going to New York together in the fall. I was really happy that he accepted my proposal for him to come with me. I am glad to have one person there in New York with me that I love. I will miss all my mom and all my friends when I go to New York but it will be worth it.

**Don't worry because Hanna will end up with Caleb eventually. Hanna and Travis will most likely break apart in the next installment of the Pretty Little Series.**

**Thank you for reading this. Please review and or PM me. I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Which PLL Character do you want me to do next?**

**What are your thoughts, suggestions, or comments for this story?**


	5. Melissas Story

_**This is my attempt at yet another story. I am still continuing PLL Next Generation. I may or may not continue My One True Dream as I just do not have inspiration for that story anymore. This chapter is going to be about Melissa. This should be much shorter chapter then the last two.**_

**Melissa Hastings POV**

I am currently attending University of Pennsylvania or U Penn for short. My high school sweetheart Ian Thomas and I have broken up although we are trying to remain friends. Sometimes a friendship between a guy and a girl can be better then a relationship. I have had a really lucky life growing up in a privileged family. My parents are both lawyers meaning that I grew up with rich parents but they were always more dedicated to there work then their kids. As soon as I was old enough to stay home alone I learned how to take care of myself and and my little sister Spencer who is 5 years younger then me. I had to grow up really fast. In high school I was always in the top of my class. Spencer was different though, She was smart and got all high remarks but she never could live up to our parents standard.

Since I was 14 years old and watching over a 9 year old most of the time dating was very hard. I did manage to find one boy that was understanding. He was put in the same position as me with his younger brother. Ian and I quickly fell in love with each other. We had loved each other so much that you would have thought that we would be one of those couples that remain together forever. We may have been high school sweethearts but once we both turned 18 and graduated high school we went our separate ways.

I graduated high school with Ian Thomas, Cece Drake, and Jason DiLaurentis. Jason was our next door neighbor. I had him babysit Spencer a few times while I went on a date with Ian. Jason always has had a crush on me but he respected that I was happy with Ian. It was a good thing that we never went out because years later I had found out that Jason was actually my half brother. It turned out that my dad had an affair with his mother before I was even born resulting in Jason being born. My parents eventually found out that Jason was babysitting Spencer when I was the one that was supposed to be watching her. My mom seemed okay with it but my dad did not want him any were near Spencer and I. I guess he did not want us to find out that we were related to Jason.

My first semester at U Penn was hard on my family. Spencer was 13 years old and had to learn how to start staying home alone. I lived up on campus but came how from time to time because it was not that far of a drive. After Ian I was unsure if I would ever fall in love again. I met a new guy fairly quickly. His name was Wren Kingston. He started out as my tutor. Yes I did need a tutor because university was a lot harder then high school. He was two years older then me and already a Junior. Our relationship just started out as coffee and study dates. I learned all about him and his family. He was born and lived in London, England up until the time he came to U Penn this year. He was studying to be a doctor while I was still a little but unsure if what I wanted my career path to be. I did not want to follow my parents footsteps and become a Lawyer. I knew that I wanted to help people change their lives for the better.

I had finally gotten over Ian by the time Wren and I had gone on our official first date. It was not until my second year that I decided what I wanted to do for a living. My sister was now a freshman at Rosewood high. Two years ago she had become friends with Alison Dilaurentis who is Jasons younger sister. Ali is Spencer age. They were a group of five friends that Always did everything together. Her other best friends were Aria Montgomery, Hanna Marin, and Emily Fields. Spencer had gotten her hands on some pills that were highly addictive. No one knew what was going on with Spencer for a while but we knew that something was wrong. One day Ali had found out about the pills. Spencer asked her to keep the secret but she told Jason and Jason told me. I had a sit down with Spencer while I was home on holiday break.

"We need to talk about your drug problem." I said

"How did you find out?" Spencer asked

"Ali told Jason and he told me." I said

"Please don't tell mom and dad." Spencer said

"I don't want anything to happen to you. If something happens to you because of these pills I would feel really guilty for not trying to get you help." I said

"They can't find out about this. I admit that I need help but I don't need it to come from our parents." Spencer said

"I think we should tell them what is going on with you. I will be there for you because I don't expect them to have the reaction that you want them to have." I said

I was right. Spencer and I told our parents together. Our mom had the we will get you help and everything will be okay reaction but our dad was trying to put all the blame on me. He thinks that if I had kept a better eye on Spencer then she never would have started taking pills in the first place. Our parents had no idea how long this has been going on for. It took months for our parents to finally decide to spend Spencer to Rehab. By then it was summer so she did not have to miss any school. Spencer spent most of that summer in Rehab. By the end of the summer she was back to her normal self. Then Alison went missing and we thought Spencer was going to turn to pills again but this time she did not.

I was in a great place in my life while my sister was struggling with Alisons disappearance. My relationship with Wren was great and I was still friends Jason and aqantences with Ian. Wren was getting ready to graduate from U Penn this year. He would be going to medical school so he had at least two years left of school. My parents renovated the guest house into a loft house barn and they asked Wren and I if we wanted to live there. I was living home this year so it was great that Wren and I could move in together.

Spencer was really upset when she found out that Wren and I were going to be moving in because she thought she was going to be able to use the loft house as a sleepover/hangout house for her and her friends. Wren moved in to the loft house just a few months before he finished U Penn. He got in to Medical school and would be starting this fall. He still had his apartment in Philly so he would be able to stay there sometimes when he either had a late class or an early morning class.

Wren started medical school and Spencer was starting her Junior year. My life was still going great but Alison was still missing so Spencer was still having a hard to time. By now Ali was thought be dead so Spencer had to learn how to move on. Spencer started acting strange and everyone thought it was the pills again. I found out her secret. She had been having a secret fling with Wren on the side. I kicked Wren out of the loft apartment and our relationship ended just when I thought he was going to propose to me. Before all of this happened I was really happy.

After Spencer started her junior year she quickly got a boyfriend of her own and I thought that I wanted Wren back in my life. Jason talked me out of it though saying cheaters will always be cheaters. Spencer first relationship did not last but she quickly had a new boyfriend. This time she was trying to hide it from our parents because this boy had the bad boy reputation. I only found out because I walked into the main house one day and caught them cuddling up to each other. When our parents did find out they were not happy. In fact they did not even know that her previous relationship had ended.

By Spencers senior year I was starting my last year at U Penn. Wren and I had patched things up this past summer and we were really happy. I think it is just a matter of time before he asks me to marry him. He was living part time in the loft apartment with me and part time at his apartment in Philly. Spencer and Toby had their first anniversary but it ended up in a breakup. I was their for her this time and helped her pick up the pieces. They had found their way back to each other just like Wren and I did. Then Spencer found out Ali was alive but it was unsafe for her to come home. Spencer was finding it hard to focus and had a drug addiction relapse. Toby was there for her this time and helped her through it. My parents also hired a drug and alcohol abuse councilor to help her There relationship was rocky but they were making things work. Ali did come home a short time after Spencer everyone found out that she was alive.

Wren did ask me to marry him on New Years Eve. I of course said yes. My family was really happy for me. Once Wren graduated from medical school he sold his place in Philly and moved in full time with me in the loft apartment. He told me that he was thinking about moving back to London but he would only move back if I wanted to move to London with him. I was unsure at first but we eventually agreed to move to the UK. In March we had got married and had a huge ceremony with family and friends. That Spring I graduated from U Penn and we made the move. We temporally stayed at his parents house until he got a job as a doctor and saved up enough money to buy a house. We had a second wedding ceremony in London. This time it was small with his family and some friends. We bought a huge house down the street in the same subdivision that his parents lived. I met the rest of his family. His brother was a few years older and he was already married when I met him. We decided that we wanted to wait a little while before we tried to have a kid. I had also found a job and I was really successful as well. Wren shortly became the best doctor in the area. After everything that I have been through I was really happy and in a great place to start a family of my own. I found out that my sister and Toby got engaged at her high school graduation. We had already moved to London and we were unable to come back for her high school graduation. Spencer was upset with me but we had just recently made a move to the UK and going back to the USA even for a visit was not a simple option.

**This was originally supposed to be shorter but I let my creative writing skills come out and it turned into this.**

**Thank you for reading this. Please review and or PM me. I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Which PLL Character do you want me to do next?**

**What are your thoughts, suggestions, or comments for this story?**


	6. Emilys Story

_**This is my attempt at yet another story. I am still continuing PLL Next Generation. I may or may not continue My One True Dream as I just do not have inspiration for that story anymore. This chapter is going to be about Emily. This should be much shorter chapter then the last three.**_

**Emily Fields POV**

My dream in life was to become an Olympic Swimmer. I was eligible for the Olympics this year at 16 years old but my parents wanted me to finish high school before I focused on my dreams. I was at the top of my high school swim team. I was also on the list for the best high school swimmers in the state of Pennsylvania. Dating was something that I didn't have much time for although I was able to figure out my sexuality. I was in love with other girls. I had dated a guy once but after that ended I figured out who I really was. Alison Dilaurentis was my best friend but I have had a crush on her ever since we met. I came out to my friends and parents in 11th grade. My friends were accepting but my parents not so much.

At the time I came out my girlfriend was Maya. When we started dating I didn't feel ready to come out and Maya expected that so at first we kept our relationship a secret. This anonymous stalker A was stalking me and all my friends. A eventually outed Maya and I to the world. My parents tried to keep us apart. My dad was starting to come around but my mom was a completely different story.

Maya was sent away to rehab camp because she was a druggie and to this day I have not heard from her. I have moved on to another girl. Paige was sweet but I thought of her as just a friend. I tried the romance thing with her but it did not really work. Alison DiLaurentis was my one and only true love. The only problem was that she has been missing for almost the past two years. After two years my friends and I found her and helped her make a safe return.

Alison and I didn't exactly have the best start to our relationship when she came home. We had to re strengthen our friendship before we could start a relationship. I was not even sure if she felt the same about me that I felt about her. We eventually started a relationship. We promised each other that no matter what we would always be friends. Alison has not been with any other girls so I was a first for her. This time my friends and family were supportive of my relationship. My mom loves the fact that I am dating a friend because unlike Maya and Paige my mom has known Ali for many years.

Ali and I talked about our future together. She knew that I wanted to be an Olympic swimmer and she said that she supports me all the way to my gold medal win. I know that the chances of me winning Olympic gold are like one in a million. If I want to win gold or any medal for that matter I have to work really hard to get there. I swim everyday after school. I even spend the summer months training in the community center pool.

Eventually high school graduation arrived. Ali was able to graduate because she went to summer school and took extra classes in order to graduate with the rest of her friends. The Olympics were not this summer, They were next summer so I had a whole year to get ready for them. This summer Ali was going to be my assistant couch and help me train at the community center pool. My parents said that they would hire a professional couch but I turned the offer down because I did not want them to spend my college money on a trainer. I was planning on further education after the Olympics and I wanted that money saved so I could go when I was ready.

I had Alison as my assistant couch and my high school swim couch promised to help train me during the summer months. The Summer training went really well and I was on my way to becoming an Olympian. I didn't really care if I meddle or not. All that mattered to me was making the USA Olympic swimming team. Really just having the chance to compete for my country was all I could ask for. My family and friends really think I can win Olympic gold for swimming. I was the best known swimmer in the state. I had been the one to watch for a few years.

I have been swimming for many years and being in the water felt natural to me. It felt like my home and it felt like where I belonged. My parents always thought that I might be part mermaid because I loved the water so much. Alison was going to be there for me every step of the way. My other friends were there for me to but they had their own life after high school. I was still close with all my friends. I have even made new friends along the way. Mostly they wanted to be Olympic swimmers just like me. I hope to meet some famous Olympic swimmers someday. I think having the support from other Olympians who achieved there dream would be really great. Summer was coming to a close and I was ready to train even harder during the upcoming months. Day by day I knew that I was getting one step closer to achieving my dreams.

**Thank you for reading this. Please review and or PM me. I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Which PLL Character do you want me to do next?**

**What are your thoughts, suggestions, or comments for this story?**


End file.
